


Exceedingly Good

by rosied



Category: For the Love of Cars (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Ant get together after some time spent apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceedingly Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/gifts).



> Thank you to PhoenixDragon Dreams for the wonderful beta!

“Phil! Wake up! You're daydreaming again!”

“Oh, for God's sake, I've had it up to here with these bloody meetings! I just can't concentrate anymore!” Philip Glenister had finally reached the end of his tether. He was sitting in yet another of the seemingly endless pre-production meetings for the new series of 'For the Love Of Cars', and this was the sixth time he'd been called to order for daydreaming.

Ant had been too busy to attend the meetings; he was working non-stop at Evanta Motors trying to get through enough of the jobs he currently had on the books to clear the time needed for filming the series, and as a result Phil hadn't been able to see his lover for nearly three weeks. Phone conversations, no matter how steamy they became, were just not sufficient to fill the gap. No wonder he was daydreaming.

'I'm fucking leaving now,” Phil told the producers, “and I'm taking tomorrow off! I'm going to go to Hertfordshire to see Ant, tell him what we've been discussing and get his opinions. So I'll still be working, OK?”

The producers took one look at his face, and wisely decided not to argue.

When Phil arrived at the workshop the next morning, he found Ant on his own, which suited him down to the ground. As usual, there was a stripped-down car in the middle of the workshop, and engine parts were scattered all over the floor. His lover was taking a break, a mug of tea in one hand and a slice of Mr Kipling's Bakewell tart in the other. His mouth full, he waved the Bakewell at Phil in greeting.

“So, just you and me, is it?” Phil asked, leaning against a wall in a come-hither pose. “Where is everyone?”

Ant swallowed his mouthful of Bakewell. “Well, since you said you were coming over today, I sent them all off to scout out some leads I had on cars we might use for the next series - told them it'd be a good opportunity for me to work on the fine details of this job on my own without them cluttering up the workshop and getting in my way.”

“Bet that went over well. Don't let me stop you, then, carry on with what you were doing. I'll just be over here, admiring the view!” There was plenty to admire. Long and lean, Ant was wearing a red t-shirt and dark green khakis. The colours were perfect for him, and though the clothes were loose enough for him to work in, when he moved they clung in all the right places.

Ant put the unfinished slice of Bakewell tart and the mug of tea down on the nearest work surface. “I've got a better idea - why don't you come here and say hello properly?”

“I've got an even better idea - why don't you come here and say hello properly?”

Ant raised his eyebrows. “We _are_ in an awkward mood today, aren't we?”

“I don't know about your mood, but I'm _never_ awkward!”

“Pull the other one, it's got bells on!” Laughing, Ant went over to the door and locked it, “just to be on the safe side,” then prowled towards Phil like a big cat.

Phil licked his lips in anticipation.

Ant reached out and cupped Phil's face in his hands. “Hello,” he said, smiling, then kissed Phil.

Phil wrapped his arms round Ant's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a while, he pulled back slightly and said, “God, I needed that! I've really missed you.”

Ant rested his forehead against Phil's. “I've missed you too.” He started trying to get his hands underneath Phil's clothes, but found that he was having trouble. “You've got too many layers on here, damn it! Don't get me wrong, you look good enough to eat...” he nibbled on Phil's neck for emphasis, drawing a gasp from his lover “...but I really want to feel some skin and I can't get to it!!”

“Why don't you unwrap the package, then?”

Ant drew back and surveyed Phil, who had dressed the way he often did when filming - dark blue sweater, lighter blue shirt and white t-shirt with jeans. It was one of Ant's favourite combinations. As usual, he admired the way it set off the blue of Phil's eyes. “It's a very well-wrapped package, isn't it?”

“Well, if you don't think it's worth the trouble...” Phil tried to slide past Ant, but was restrained before he could get very far.

“Oh no you don't! I happen to think it's very well worth the trouble. I was just deciding where to begin. First rule of car restoration - plan out what you're going to do before you start anything.”

“In case it's escaped your notice, I'm not a bleeding car! And I don't need to be restored, thank you very much!”

“True, very true, but there are some points of similarity....” Ant embarked on a long and detailed explanation of just how getting Phil out of his clothes was similar to stripping a car down to inspect the chassis.

Phil rolled his eyes. Usually his lover's boundless enthusiasm for cars was one of the things he found most appealing about him, but there were times when it could be a bloody pain in the arse. Like now. “Anthony, can I just point out that all this car talk is COMPLETELY RUINING THE MOOD?”

“Oops, sorry! I got carried away again, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did! Now kindly get on with what you were supposed to be doing before I go to sleep!”

“Believe me, there's going to be no danger of you going to sleep!” Ant pulled off Phil's sweater, then started undoing the buttons on his shirt, or at least trying to. “You've got a new shirt, I see. With very small buttons. A lot of them.”

“Surely that doesn't present a problem for a dexterous person such as yourself?”

After a short struggle, Ant finally managed to get all the buttons undone, pulled the shirt off and threw the annoying object aside, preventing any objection to this treatment by kissing Phil thoroughly. Then he pulled the t-shirt out from where it was tucked into Phil's jeans and finally got his hands on bare skin. His sigh of pleasure was echoed by his lover.

During the whole process of being undressed, Phil had made absolutely no move to help, watching Ant with a wicked smile on his face.

Ant pretended to be annoyed, but was obviously having difficulty keeping a straight face. “You were really trying to make it difficult for me to get to you, weren't you, you big tease?”

“I didn't want to seem too easy, did I? I wouldn't want you to think I'm a tart!”

Ant deliberately looked over at the unfinished slice of Bakewell, then back at Phil. “Actually, I rather like tarts!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with Mr Kipling, it's a British bakery firm whose catchphrase is 'Mr Kipling makes exceedingly good cakes'.  
> (their Bakewell Tarts are to-die-for)


End file.
